L'amour, après tout
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Dominique y Rose Weasley han acabado su etapa en Hogwarts y se disponen a pasar una temporada en la capital francesa antes de afrontar su futuro, pero primero tienen que afrontar sentimientos que afloran y que no llegan a entender. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2016" del foro " Hogwarts a través de los años". [Regalo para Nochedeinvierno13-Friki]
1. La ville de l'amour

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO** :_ _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2016" del foro " Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 _¡Y mi regalo es para..._ ** _Nochedeinvierno13-Friki_** _! Creo que tenías razón cuando dijiste que tu petición era de las difíciles, pero me ha gustado escribirlo, y mucho. Lo que no sé es si a ti te gustará escribirlo, pero quiero que sepas que lo he hecho con todo mi cariño y lo mejor que he podido :) Como tu petición decía que querías que sucediera en Francia, se me ha ocurrido poner los títulos en francés, aunque no sé nada del idioma, así que perdón de antemano si hay algún error._

 _ **NOTA** : Relación incestuosa. Avisad s quedáis. _

* * *

**L' AMOUR, APRÈS TOUT**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1:**

 **La ville de l'amour**

Cuando por fin dejaron el océano atrás, Dominique pegó el rostro a la ventanilla, emocionada. Al principio, se había mostrado reticente a viajar en un medio de transporte muggle, pero debía reconocer que su prima había acertado, como siempre. Le encantaba la sensación de tener mil mariposas recorriendo su estómago cuando habían despegado y los nervios que la inundaban sin previo aviso cada vez que el avión pasaba por una corriente de aire o el cambio de presión.

Por no hablar de las vistas.

La costa francesa se extendía a sus pies, a varios miles de quilómetros de distancia. Los ojos azules de Dominique vagaron por la estrecha franja de arena, imaginándose mil posibles escenarios. Seguro que a aquellas alturas los niños ya no tendrían escuela y habrían insistido a sus padres para pasar un día en la playa, o una pareja de treintañeros habían pedido unos días libres en sus estresantes trabajos para enamorarse de nuevo...

―La tierra llamando a Dominique. Dom, ¿estás ahí? ―La rubia parpadeó, saliendo de golpe de su ensoñación.

Su prima, Rose, la miró divertida. Las dos chicas llevaban siendo mejores amigas prácticamente desde que nacieron, con meses de diferencia, y descubrieron que a las dos les parecía gracioso ver a la abuela Molly enfadada porque habían pintarrajeado las paredes por enésima vez aquella semana. Desgraciadamente, fue Dominique quien desarrolló su talento para el dibujo, mientras Rose pasaba a otras cosas, como leer o ser la mejor en todo, como lo fue su madre. Pero a pesar de la divergencia de gustos, su vínculo no había hecho más que crecer. Se complementaban a la perfección: Rose era la lógica, la realista, mientras que Dominique era la soñadora, la artista.

―Creo que ya llegamos ―añadió Rose, ligeramente emocionada.

―¡ _Oh_ , _Paris_! ―exclamó Dominique en un francés perfecto. Su madre se hubiera cortado una mano antes de permitir que sus hijos no aprendieran su lengua materna.

―¡ _La ville de l'amour_! ―dijo Rose en un francés bastante aceptable. La pelirroja se había empeñado cuando era pequeña en que, si la prima Dom hablaría francés, ella también.

Dominique cogió a Rose de las manos y le dio un apretón bien fuerte.

―¿No estás emocionada? ¡Aún no me creo que papá y mamá hayan permitido que viniera!

―Bueno... Tal vez ‹‹alguien›› se ha pasado medio año insistiendo a mi madre para que hablara con tus padres. ―Rose guiñó un ojo a su prima―. Además, ¡solo nos graduamos una vez en la vida!

Dominique puso cara de preocupación

―No me lo recuerdes; aún no sé qué voy a hacer en septiembre.

Rose sonrió de forma enigmática.

―No nos preocupemos por eso ahora. ―Señaló por la ventana―. ¡Vamos a pasar un mes entero en Francia!

Media hora después el avión aterrizó en Paris Beauvais. Las dos chicas recogieron sus maletas, cogieron un taxi y se dirigieron al apartamento que la familia materna de Dominique tenía cerca del centro y que, muy amablemente, les había cedido.

El pisito no era muy grande, de hecho, solo tenía dos habitaciones, cocina, baño y salón. Sin embargo, Dominique quedó enamorada en cuanto entró: el salón contaba con un gran balcón que daba a la calle. El barrio entero estaba compuesto de casas altas, con balcones llenos de flores que colgaban, en ocasiones, hasta el suelo. El alma de artista de la rubia ya estaba pensando en los maravillosos dibujos que sacaría de allí. Qué lástima que no tuviera su caballete, lienzos y pinturas con ella...

―Aún no hemos sacado la ropa de la maleta y tu pequeña cabecita ya ha empezado a pintar, ¿eh? ―Rose sonrió y salió al balcón, admirando las vistas. Se volvió hacia su prima―. Esto es precioso ―admitió.

Dominique miró a Rose: parecía un ángel sacado de un cuadro. En la familia, los descendientes del matrimonio Weasley-Delacour eran considerados los más atractivos de su generación, posiblemente por la ascendencia _veela_ de su madre. Sin embargo, viendo a Rose, nadie la consideraría fea, por mucho que tuviera al lado a Dominique para comparar. Llevaba el pelo suelto, y los rayos de sol se filtraban entre los rizos alborotados por el viento, haciendo que su melena se convirtiera en puro fuego. Su prima tenía una bonita figura, aunque había perdido bastante peso por culpa de los EXTASIS. Eso, sumado a los ojos azules oscuros, herencia de tío Ron, hacían de Rose una verdadera belleza de dieciocho años.

Dominique siempre había sentido un poco de envidia de sus primas: Rose y Lily habían heredado los genes Weasley y Roxanne tenía una piel color chocolate de ensueño. En cambio, ¿qué le había quedado a ella? Pelo rubio, lacio, y ojos de un azul cielo. De hecho, estaba seguro de que sin sus genes _veela_ , sería una chica del montón.

—Tienes que dejar que te dibuje —dijo Dominique impulsivamente.

Rose se giró para mirarla con sorpresa. Sonrió con picardía.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿Temes no tener material suficiente para tu entrevista con los profesores?

Dominique la miró como si estuviera loca.

―¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué entrevista?

Rose entró en el salón y rebuscó en su bolso. Sacó un sobre blanco. La miró con una mezcla de culpa y expectación mientras se mordía el labio. Aquel gesto siempre la había hecho muy atractiva a ojos de los demás. Hasta Dominique caía en su embrujo. Podía entender perfectamente por qué Scorpius Malfoy llevaba años detrás de su prima, aunque la pelirroja no mostrara el menor interés en él. Mejor, pensó Dom en un arranque de celos, no le gustaba aquel chico para su prima.

― _Puede_ que me hiciera pasar por ti y mandara un par de tus dibujos a la _École Nationale Superieure des Beaux-arts_ de París.

Dominique abrió mucho la boca.

―¿¡Que has hecho qué!?

Arrebató el sobre de las manos de Rose y sacó los papeles que había dentro.

 _Estimada señorita Weasley:_

 _Nos place comunicarle que ha sido aceptada en la fase preliminar de aceptación en_ l'École _. Por favor, acuda a la dirección adjuntada abajo para la fase 2 el día 26 de julio a las 11:30 horas._

 _Un cordial saludo,_

 _Pierre Cusseau, Director del Departamento de Artes gráficas._

Dom miró a Rose con severidad.

—Rose Weasley, ¿qué has hecho?

—¡Lo que tú no has sido capaz de hacer, gallina!

Dominique se puso a hacer aspavientos.

—¿¡Pero… pero… y qué voy a hacer con mis padres!? ¡Ellos no…!

La pelirroja se acercó a ella y la sujetó por los hombros. Clavó sus pupilas azul oscuro en las azul cielo de la rubia.

—¿Y qué quieres tú? —preguntó.

Dom se quedó pensando. Soltó un suspiro y se sentó en el sofá.

—Yo solo quiero pintar —confesó—. Me gusta plasmar la vida en el lienzo. No me imagino una vida sin mis pinturas. No creo que me aburra de eso. De todo lo demás, puede, pero no de pintar.

—¡Pues no hay más que hablar!

—¿Y qué les diré a mis padres? —insistió.

—Vamos a hacer una cosa: si te admiten, de lo cual estoy segura, porque serían unos verdaderos estúpidos si no reconocieran todo tu potencial —aseguró la pelirroja—, yo iré contigo a hablar con los tíos. Si no, siempre puedes estudiar la aburrida carrera que hayan elegido para ti y volver a intentarlo más adelante.

Rose sonrió. La cogió de la mano, la levantó y empezó a rodar por la habitación. Al principio, Dom se resistió, pero después, contagiándose de la alegría de su prima, empezó a reír y a dar vueltas más rápido. Terminaron por sentarse en el sofá, mareadas y sin poder parar de reír.

De repente, Dominique se dio cuenta de algo.

—¡Pero no me he traído ni pinturas ni lienzos ni pinceles! —Miró a Rose con resentimiento fingido—. Si ‹‹alguien›› me hubiera avisado de a qué veníamos…

—¡Si te lo hubiera contado, me apuesto diez galeones a que no hubieras venido! —replicó la pelirroja con sorna. Se levantó de un salto—. Venga, arriba, ¡tenemos muchas cosas que hacer! ¡Esos cachivaches no se comprarán solos!

A Dom le encantaba cuando Rose se refería a sus utensilios de pintura como ‹‹cachivaches››. Habían aprendido la palabra cuando tenían siete u ocho años. Por aquel entonces, Dominique ya pintaba como una loca, tanto que su madre ya no sabía dónde guardar sus dibujos. Un día, la mujer exclamó:

—¡No sé dónde vamos a _guagdag_ tantos cachivaches!

A las dos primas les hizo gracia la palabra, y a partir de ahí Rose se quedó con el término, que empleaba siempre que Dom pintaba.

Las chicas cogieron sus bolsos y salieron a la calle, emocionadas. La rubia cerró los ojos, dejando que el aroma a flores de la calle inundara sus sentidos.

—¡París, allá vamos!

* * *

 _Es la primera vez que escribo sobre la Tercera Generación y una relación no hetero, por lo que un poco de indulgencia no iría mal ;) Mañana habrá nuevo capítulo :)_

 _¿Reviews?_

 _MrsDarfoy_


	2. Exploration

_Rose y Dominique siguen con su viaje en París :) De momento, todo son insinuaciones..._

 _De nuevo, perdón por mi francés, yo siempre he sido más de inglés xD_

 _ **Patty** , espero que te guste._

* * *

 **L'AMOUR, APRÈS TOUT**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2:**

 **Exploration**

—¿Y aquí? —preguntó Rose, exasperada.

Llevaban media hora vagando por los Campos Elíseos, buscando un sitio que obtuviera el beneplácito de Dominique para sentarse. La pelirroja miró a su prima, que observaba los alrededores con ojo crítico. Puso los brazos en jarras.

—Aquí —sentenció finalmente Dominique.

—¡Por fin! —exclamó Rose, dejándose caer al suelo—. ‹‹Vamos a ver la Torre Eiffel››, dije. ‹‹Así nos relajamos un poco››, dije…

—Eres una quejica —rio Dom, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas.

Habían pasado por una tienda a comprar un par de libretas de dibujo y algunos lápices. Y como Rose había heredado el estómago sin fondo de su madre —menos cuando llegaban los exámenes, que se estresaba igual que su madre—, también habían pasado por un supermercado para comprar un aperitivo.

Mientras Rose devoraba con ansia unas rosquilletas, Dominique contemplaba el paisaje que las rodeaba. Tenían la Tour Eiffel delante y como Merlín las había bendecido con un día espléndido, el cielo era de un azul inmaculado, perfecto para retratar el monumento en todo su esplendor. ‹‹Si tuviera aquí mis pinturas…››, se lamentó la rubia.

Empezó a trazar unas líneas gruesas para delimitar la figura, pero a medida que iba avanzando, el dibujo iba quedando cada vez más irreal. Finalmente, frustrada, arrancó la hoja y la arrugó, formando una bola.

—¿Las musas no te quieren hoy? —preguntó Rose, girándose al ver su rabieta.

Dominique se quedó mirándola y entornó los ojos. Con la luz del sol y el pelo revuelto, Rose estaba… perfecta.

—Quédate quieta —ordenó. Cogió la libreta y se acercó a ella hasta que quedaron a centímetros de distancia.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Rose, alarmada—. ¿Vas a dibujarme? Sabes que no me gusta quedarme mucho tiempo en la misma posición —protestó.

En el fondo se sentía halagada porque su prima quisiera dibujarla a ella y no al monumento de más de un siglo de antigüedad, pero eso Dom no tenía por qué saberlo.

—Cállate, solo será un momento.

No mentía. Solo necesitaba un boceto: se sabía los rasgos de su prima de memoria. Conocía esa nariz ligeramente respingona, esas pecas que adornaban sus mejillas y esos ojos azules como su fueran los suyos propios.

Pasaron varias horas allí sentadas. Dom dibujaba y regañaba a Rose porque quería ver sus dibujos antes de que estuvieran terminados. Comían y discutían porque una afirmaba que la comida inglesa era mejor que la francesa y la otra afirmaba lo contrario.

Cuando al final se cansaron, fueron a dar un paseo por los Campos Elíseos.

—Esto me recuerda al Torneo de los Tres Magos —dijo Dominique, pasando una mano por las hojas de un arbusto.

—¡Pero si tu no estuviste allí! —exclamó Rose con una ceja enarcada.

—Pero mis padres me han contado historias —explicó la rubia—. Además, si no hubiera sido por ese torneo, ellos no se hubieran conocido. Y tú —Señaló a su prima— te habrías quedado sin tu mejor amiga.

—¡Oye! ¿Quién dice que seas mi mejor amiga? Conozco a más gente, ¿sabes? —Dominique soltó una carcajada—. Además, creo que son los chicos del colegio los que más lamentarían tu no-existencia —añadió en tono mordaz.

Dominique se encogió de hombros.

—Hay más chicas guapas.

Rose se acercó a ella y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Le dio un suave apretón.

—Pero ninguna como tú. —Depositó un beso en su mejilla antes de separarse—. A ver cuándo le das una oportunidad a alguno de aquellos ilusos.

Dominique sonrió. La verdad es que nunca se había sentido atraída por nadie de la escuela. Siempre ponía los ojos en blanco cuando sus compañeras de casa hablaban de lo guapos que eran Scorpius Malfoy o Mark Zabini. No es que no fueran atractivos, pero no hacían que las mariposas de su estómago revolotearan de emoción al verlos.

—¿Y tener que afrontar la charla sobre chicos de mi madre? —Fingió un escalofrío—. No gracias, estoy muy bien así.

Rose rio.

—Créeme, cuanto más puedas alargarlo, mejor. A mí me la dieron el año pasado y fue horrible. No sé quién estaba más escandalizado, si papá o yo.

—Y todo para terminar cortando con Scorpius.

La pelirroja suspiró.

—Si lo llego a saber me lo ahorro —rio.

Volvieron paseando hasta el piso, disfrutando de las maravillas que escondía París en cada rincón. Era realmente una ciudad encantadora.

Faltaban apenas dos calles para llegar a la casa cuando se cruzaron con cuatro chicos que se quedaron mirándolas. Dijeron algo en francés, pero estaban demasiado alejados como para que ninguna entendiera qué habían dicho. Aun así, no era muy difícil adivinar sus intenciones. Uno de ellos, un chico un par de años mayor, rubio y de ojos verdes, se les acercó.

—¿ _Français_? —preguntó.

—Non —respondió Dominique—, inglesas.

El chico se giró y gritó algo a sus amigos, pensando que ellas no lo entenderían. La traducción era algo así como ‹‹Bombones ingleses››. Rose miró a su prima con una ceja enarcada.

—¿ _Quegéis_ _tomag_ algo esta noche? —preguntó él, esta vez con acento francés muy marcado.

Dominique sintió que su prima la cogía de la mano. Le lanzó una mirada sorprendida de soslayo, pero al ver que su prima se mantenía seria, no dijo nada.

— _Excusez-moi, elle est moi_ … —La pelirroja se quedó pensando— novia. ¿Entiendes? —dijo, levantando la mano enlazada con la de Dom.

Los chicos se quedaron mirándolas, sin saber bien si creérselo o no. Al final, optaron por dejarlo pasar y se fueron. Uno dijo algo así como ‹‹Qué pena››.

Dominique y Rose siguieron andando sin soltarse hasta que llegaron a su puerta. Entonces, se soltaron y estallaron en carcajadas.

—¿Has… has visto sus caras? —Dominique se llevó una mano al estómago, que le dolía de tanto reír.

Rose se secó las lágrimas.

—Ha sido buenísimo. Hacemos buena pareja —añadió entre risas.

—Creo que me gusta esto de ser tu novia —siguió el juego la rubia.

Se tiraron en el sofá entre carcajadas. No podían parar de reír.

—Te has ganado que te haga la cena hoy, _ma cherie_.

Rose miró a su prima con seriedad.

—¡Pero si tú cocinas fatal!


	3. Une occasion unique

**L'AMOUR, APRÈS TOUT**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3:**

 **Une occasion unique**

Los días pasaban apaciblemente en París. Por las mañanas, Rose mejoraba su comprensión lectora en francés con algunos libros que había en la casa, mientras Dominique pintaba. Algunas de las veces, pintaba lo primero que se le ocurría —le gustaba basarse en su propia imaginación en vez de en la realidad—, pero la mayoría del tiempo, dibujaba en secreto a Rose.

Nunca se los enseñaba a su prima —sentía una vergüenza que no sabía explicar—, pero tampoco podía parar de dibujarla. Aprovechaba cualquier situación: desde Rose dibujando hasta el día que volvieron de una excursión a Giverny y la pelirroja se quedó frita en el sofá. Rose era su fuente de inspiración, su musa. Todo se volvía más brillante cuando ella estaba cerca.

—Me abuuuurro —dijo Rose, tirándose a la cama de Dominique, mientras esta se secaba el pelo mojado—. Vamos a algún sitio.

—¿Cómo puedes aburrirte? ¡Estamos en París! Hemos ido al Louvre, a Notre Dame, a las catacumbas, a… —empezó a enumerar, hasta que se comió una almohada—. ¡Eh! ¡En casa eres más educada!

—Venga, Dom. —Rose se puso de rodillas encima de la cama y miró a su prima, suplicante—. Cuando volvamos a casa, todo serán obligaciones. Este es el único momento en el que podemos aprovechar para salir, divertirnos.

—¡Salgamos por ahí! —exclamó Dom de repente. Si su prima, la responsable de la familia, estaba de acuerdo en hacer una tontería, ella estaba dispuesta a dejarse arrastrarse.

Se arreglaron: Dominique escogió pantalones largos con un top de flores, mientras que Rose optó por una falda negra y una blusa rosa con transparencias. Hasta se maquillaron un poco, cosa que raramente hacían.

Salieron a cenar a un restaurante pequeño que daba a una plaza concurrida. Cuando estaban esperando el primer plato, se les acercó una chica y les dio una tarjeta.

—Entrada gratis hasta las dos —dijo con acento ruso.

Dominique miró la tarjetita. ‹‹Discothèque _Le Monde_ ››, ponía. Se la tendió a Rose, que la evaluó con una ceja enarcada y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—Ya tenemos plan para hoy —sentenció.

Después de cenar unos spaghetti a la carbonara deliciosos, se encaminaron hacia la discoteca. Se perdieron un par de veces, pero al final lo encontraron. Unas luces de neón enganchadas a la fachada indicaban que habían llegado a lugar correcto.

Entraron. El lugar estaba medio vacío, por no decir vacío completamente, pero eso no desanimó a Dominique, que arrastró a su prima a la barra. La rubia ya se había mentalizado para pasárselo bien, y no volvería a casa sin una buena dosis de diversión —y alcohol— en las venas.

—¡ _Deux tequilas_! —pidió. La chica rusa que les había dado la tarjeta se les acercó, sonriendo.

—Bonjour! —saludó—. Me alegro de que hayáis venido. ¡Jean, invito yo! —indicó al camarero, que asintió y sacó dos vasos de chupito.

—¡Por nosotras! —brindó Rose, levantando el tequila—. ¡Puaj! —exclamó, poniendo cara de asco—. Ni el whisky de fuego me sabe tan mal.

Dominique rio.

—Ya verás cómo el próximo nos sabe mejor.

El local fue llenándose poco a poco, esencialmente de gente menor de veinte años. Sin saber cómo, Rose se vio involucrada en una conversación con un grupo de americanos de su edad. Puso los ojos en blanco: su prima, siempre tan sociable.

Las invitaron a unas cuantas copas. Al principio, la pelirroja mantuvo la guardia alta, no se fiaba de ellos, pero a medida que el alcohol invadía su organismo, empezó a querer disfrutar más y preocuparse menos.

—Así que sois primas… —preguntó uno de los americanos. Era rubio y tenía los ojos azules: el típico quarterback que salía con la más popular del baile. La verdad es que era muy guapo.

Dominique asintió sin despegar los labios de la pajita. En aquel momento habían abandonado el vodka y se habían cambiado al ron. Ron, como su padre, pensó Rose divertida.

—¿Y hay más como vosotras de dónde venís? —El grupito entero rio.

Rose frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de soltar un comentario mordaz, pero un chico moreno le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Eh, eh, pelirroja, no te enfades. Jimmy solo estaba de broma. ¿Verdad, Jim? Venga —La arrastró hasta uno de los sillones—, vamos a jugar a un juego.

Y terminaron jugando a ‹‹Verdad o Reto››. Era bastante divertido. A un chico le tocó pedirle el número al camarero, pero para su vergüenza y sorpresa de todos, lo consiguió.

—¡Venga, tu turno, rubia! Recuerda que ya has usado tu ‹‹Verdad››, ahora toca reto.

Casi podía verse cómo todos se relamían.

Dom se encogió de hombros.

—Rétame.

—Besa a Dick —dijo el quarterback. Dick era el chico moreno.

Dominique miró al tal Dick con duda. No quería besarlo. Negó con la cabeza. Todos rieron menos Dick, que parecía ofendido.

—Entonces, bésala a ella.

Dominique miró a su prima con sorpresa. ¿Besar a su prima? ¡Qué tontería! Se giró hacia Rose para decirle que aquello era una tontería y que ya no se lo estaba pasando bien, pero no tuvo tiempo.

Los labios de Rose se juntaron con los suyos. Dominique se resistió al principio, pero después, no supo si por el alcohol o por qué, le devolvió el beso. Los labios de Rose sabían a alcohol, pero no le importó. Eran dulces y tiernos. Ella no tenía experiencia en esas cosas, así que simplemente se dejó llevar. Se pegaron un poco más mientras sus lenguas se acariciaban.

De repente, se separaron como empujadas por una fuerza invisible. Se miraron a los ojos, espantadas por lo que habían hecho. ¿¡En qué estaban pensando!? ¡Eran primas, por Merlín!

—Quiero irme —susurró Dominique, apartando la mirada.

Salieron de allí como perseguidas por el diablo y recorrieron todo el camino de vuelta en silencio. Ni siquiera se miraron cuando se desearon buenas noches.

Aquella noche, las dos cayeron profundamente dormidas a causa de todo el alcohol ingerido, pero al día siguiente, las esperaba la resaca y unos pensamientos atormentados.


	4. Ensemble

_¡Hola! Bueno, pues este es el último :) Patty, espero que te haya gustado aunque sea un poquitín ;)_

* * *

 **L'AMOUR, APRÈS TOUT**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4: Ensemble**

Dominique estaba tumbada en la cama. Se había despertado varias horas antes, pero no se había movido ni para buscar algo para el dolor de cabeza que martilleaba sus sienes. No quería encontrarse con Rose. Se estaba comportando como una cobarde, pero no quería enfrentarse a lo que había pasado tan pronto.

¿Cómo habían podido besarse? ¡Eran primas, aquello no estaba bien!

Dio la enésima vuelta a la cama en la última media hora. Soltó un bufido y volvió a ponerse mirando hacia el techo. Pensar era una actividad sobrevalorada y pensar demasiado podía ser una tortura.

Cerró los ojos e inspiró con fuerza. Tenía que relajarse y convencerse de que no era para tanto. ¿Solo había sido un beso, no? No era para tanto. Mucha gente se besaba sin que significaran nada. Al fin y al cabo, un beso solo tenía la importancia que uno quería darle.

El problema era que… había sentido _algo_. No sabía definirlo, pero besarse con Rose había provocado que sintiera algo en la parte baja del estómago. Un cosquilleo había recorrido su columna vertebral. ¿Cómo podía…? No lo entendía. Rose era su prima, se habían criado juntas. La quería, por supuesto que la quería, pero no _así_.

¿Verdad?

En su habitación, Rose tampoco podía dormir. Se había despertado con las primeras luces del alba, se había levantado a beber un vaso de agua y había vuelto a la cama.

Llevaba desde entonces mortificándose. ¿Por qué había besado a Dom? Lo único que recordaba era que aquellos chicos querían que su prima besara a uno de ellos. Entonces, Rose se enfadó. Y decidió, puestos a elegir, prefería que la besara a ella que a aquel baboso. Y se había lanzado.

Y le había gustado ese beso.

¿Sería que echaba de menos a Scorpius?

Negó con la cabeza. Había sido ella la que había terminado la relación. Apreciaba a Scorp y se lo pasaba bien con él, pero no sentía por él lo que una persona enamorada sentía por su pareja.

Al final, cansada de estar allí dándole vueltas al mismo asunto, se levantó.

Llamó a la puerta de Dominique. Nada. Volvió a llamar.

—Dom. —No obtuvo respuesta—. Dom, sé que estás despierta.

—Pasa.

Cuando Rose entró, Dominique estaba sentada, con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero y los brazos alrededor de las piernas. Era su postura de ‹‹Algo me preocupa, pero aún no sé cómo solucionarlo››.

Se sentó a los pies de la cama. Ninguna de las dos habló durante un rato. Rose quería decir algo, pero su cerebro se negaba a cooperar. No había nada que pudiera decir que ayudara a reducir la vergüenza que sentían en aquellos momentos.

Sus ojos vagaron por la habitación. La ropa de la noche anterior estaba tirada encima de la silla del escritorio, pero no fue eso lo que llamó su atención; el cuaderno de dibujos de Dominique estaba abierto.

Rose se levantó y cogió el cuaderno. En la página abierta había un dibujo de ella de puntillas, mirándose al espejo mientras pintaba los labios. Pasó la página. El siguiente dibujo también era suyo, pero esta vez estaba de pie en el balcón, rodeada de flores.

Miró a su prima.

—Son… ¡Son geniales! ¡No me habías dicho que estuvieras dibujándome!

—Tu pelo queda bien con cualquier fondo y… —Su voz disminuyó a medida que sus mejillas se encendían.

—Oye, Dom, lo que pasó ayer… Habíamos bebido. Solo quería que esos tipos nos dejaran en paz.

—No pasa nada, Rose. De verdad. —Dominique extendió las piernas y sonrió—. Olvidémoslo.

 **· · ·**

Pero no pudieron olvidarlo. Los días pasaban y, aunque seguían con las actividades que tenían programadas, su relación se había enfriado. Ninguna de las dos podía sacarse de la cabeza aquel beso. No entendían por qué: no había sido nada. Pero simplemente, no podían.

 **· · ·**

Y llegó el día de la prueba de la Academia de dibujo.

Dominique se levantó ese día más temprano. Había repasado una y otra vez sus dibujos y pinturas, pensando cuáles llevarse. Al final, se había decidido por los que había pintado de Rose. Eran los más reales. Los que más alma había puesto en pintar.

Las dos primas se encaminaron hacia la Academia, pero cuando iban a entrar, Rose retuvo a Dominique por el brazo. El azul de sus ojos se fundió.

—Pase lo que pase, estoy aquí, ¿recuerdas?

Dominique asintió. Todos los nervios que había sentido hasta el momento se esfumaron. Qué tonta había sido… Rose era su prima; habían estado juntas desde que nacieron. Se ayudaban en los malos momentos y celebraban juntos los buenos. Lo que fuera que estuvieran sintiendo en aquellos momentos podía esperar.

Se abrazaron.

—¿Juntas? —preguntó Dominique.

—Juntas —afirmó Rose, apretando con fuerza el cuerpo de su prima.

Y se adentraron en un futuro incierto. Pero teniéndose la una a la otra, ¿qué podía salir mal?

* * *

 _Sé que la historia no ha sido muy larga, pero no domino mucho a la tercera generación ni este tema, por lo que he preferido mantenerlo sweet and short jaja_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

 _MrsDarfoy_


End file.
